This invention relates generally to rolling mills where disc-type work rolls are mounted in an "overhung" or "cantilevered" fashion on the end sections of roll shafts. In arrangements of this type, it is common practice to mount the work rolls on the shaft end sections by means of sleeve members axially inserted in wedged operative positions therebetween. The insertion and removal of such sleeve members requires considerable axial force, which heretofore has been supplied by various known tool assemblies such as for example those described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,691.
Although these known tool assemblies operate in a generally satisfactory manner, a number of problems are associated with their use. For example, the known tool assemblies require separate multiple components, some being employed only when mounting the roll, and others being employed only when removing the roll. Tools having multiple alternately usable separate components are of course expensive. Moreover, such tools are characteristically awkward to handle, and the separate components are prone to being mislaid or lost when not in use. Also, the need to employ special components for roll mounting, and other special components for roll removal, unduly complicates the responsibility of operating personnel, particularly in rolling mills where roll removal and remounting must be accomplished as quickly as possible in order to minimize unproductive mill down time.